


My Bloodied Wolf

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Chapter one - Levi's POV, Demons, M/M, Magic, Sex, Smut, Switching, Vampires, Werecat, Werewolf AU, Witches, Wolf Levi, all the edits, chapter two - Eren's POV, in part one Levi has silver hair and is 3 years older than Eren, part 2 is canon age and appearances, supernatural themes, wolf eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Levi has silver fur and is the youngest son of the leader of the wolf clan.When he's a toddler he wanders off mid snow storm and finds Eren, promptly biting him turning Eren into a werewolf.Levi's family is cold towards Eren, thanks to Levi's mother.  But as long as they get the job done, things are fine then way they are.Eren is a big brown/black dirty looking wolf and despite the fact he was a human turned wolf, he is bigger the Levi who is a pure-blood.YepMy summaries are horrible.You can hate me for it xx





	1. Chapter 1

*15 years ago*

Levi was bored. Outside the windows, snow had fallen heavily and was piling up thickly, coating everything depressively white. Apparently he was supposed to stay inside, but it was boring inside and all the adults were too busy to do anything. 

Struggling he pulled on his boots. Surely they wouldn't notice if he played in the snow for a while. Slipping out the front door he ran to freedom.

The snow was mushy, he had thought it would be soft like a blanket, but it was mushy and cold and he had no idea where he was. Trying not to panic he walked forward. Trying to find the path he had left behind. This was no longer fun. He wanted to go home and have a warm bath. Distracted by his thoughts he tripped. Struggling to get up, he settled for sitting and feeling around for the thing that caused his fall. It looks a few minutes but finally his tiny hands found it. 

Tugging hard on the mystery item, failed to dislodge the object. Sighing he set to work dig it out. He couldn't help but let out a cry as he fell backwards in fear. It was a hand. Clearing some more snow away from the body of a man slowly became visible. He was cold and stiff

"Mister? Mister are you ok?"

shaking him didn't seem to make a difference. With a lot of effort, he went to work until the man was completely snow free. A small cry pierced the silence. Curious, Levi moved closer to the man, there was something half covered by the man's coat... a baby? What a weird place for a baby to be. 

 

Levi pulled the baby up into his lap. He was so cute! His cheeks were red, and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Levi tugged off one his mittens and touched the babies face. He was so cold, but not as cold as the man was. This was obviously upsetting to the tiny child. He let out another cry. Hastily Levi tugged his mitten back on. It was a bit awkward to do one handed. Carefully he touched the babies face again and was rewarded with bright green eyes. Levi had never seen anything so cute. He reached out taking a tiny hand in his own. The baby's fingers were tiny! And so cute. Without thinking he leant down and bit the tip. Blood welled immediately on the tiny finger and he was rewarded with another loud screaming cry. Upset, he gathered the baby back up against him. It was starting to get dark and he had to try and get home.

Carrying the baby was hard work and awkward. It didn't help that Levi was still lost. The moon was starting to come out, but it was better at night. He could see the lights of his clan. Trudging through the cold he headed that way.

 

**  
His parents weren't happy. Levi didn't understand why, but there was lots of yelling going on. Sighing he snuggled down in his bed pretending he didn't hear any of it. Lying there, he wondered if it had anything to do with the baby. They had taken him away as soon as Levi had got home, making Levi explain what had happened over and over. Adult were so weird. Rolling on his side, he wondered where the baby was, it was no good, he was curious all over again... slipping out his bed he snuck out. His parents were still arguing, hopefully that would drown out any noise he made. Sneaking from room to room was much more fun than he expected.

He found his goal in the room at the end of the corridor. Opening the door, there was the baby fast asleep on a pelt on the floor. Sneaking in Levi curled up next to it and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

 

**  
It was a boy! Levi could hardly contain his excitement!  
He watched with wonder as the housekeeper fed him a bottle. The baby looked much better in the morning, his face wasn't all red or cold. He was soft and warm and squishy. None of the other adults were around so Levi spent the morning with the baby. It was magical and there was none of that awful screaming.

It was late afternoon when Levi's father came and got him. He'd never been inside his father's study before. The room was large and filled with all sorts of weird things in jars and even more books. Levi was torn between wanting to be with the baby and wanting to explore all this room had to offer.

"Levi. How would you feel about a baby brother"  
Levis' eyes went  
"Why can't we keep the one I found yesterday?"

This made his father laugh. He likes his father's laugh it was deep and reassuring.  
"He's the one I'm talking, about unless you know another one?"  
Levi frowned and shook his head quickly

"Not that I know of..."  
Again his father laughed.

"Levi, you're going to need to teach him and look out for him, that's what big brothers do. Do you think you could do that for me?"

Nodding, he pretended he understood what was going on.

"This baby is going to have a very hard life, your mother isn't happy and neither is the clan, so you're going to need to be there for him, every step of the way...ok?"

Levi nodded again. He didn't really get it, but if it meant he could keep the baby he didn't really care. Then he remembered

"Daddy what happened to that man that was with him?"  
His father made a funny look that Levi wasn't quite sure what to make of it

"Sorry son, that man, he died in the snow... we couldn't help him"

Levi looked down. He knew that when something died he didn't get to see it anymore, like when his fish had died and his father had flushed it down the toilet... he hoped that wouldn't happen to the man. 

He heard the draw on the desk close, and his father walked around from behind it. Chocolate! Excitedly he took the piece from his father

"Do you think the baby likes chocolate?"

his father laughed as he ruffled his hair

"He's a little young for chocolate at the moment, but I'm sure he will when he's older. Now off you go"

Levi taking his treat retreated back to the lounge room, Eren was sleeping so he contented himself with reading on the lounge chair.


	2. Chapter 2

*10 years ago*

 

Eren was bored. Levi was having lessons which meant that Eren had to play alone. He didn't understand why Levi needed to have lessons, he seemed plenty smart as it was. Sighing Eren returned to kicking his ball around. He didn't understand why all the adults looked at him funny, as far as he knew, he'd never done anything wrong. In the whole compound it seemed Levi was the only one who didn't.

It seemed to take forever for Levi to be allowed to come and play. Chasy was the best, both boys would shift into wolves and explore the woods around the house for hours. And when they were bored of that, they would adventure out past where they were meant to. There was something thrilling about it all.

But that's when things went sour. They had been playing where they weren't meant to again, down beyond the small gully and over the rise, when these 2 big men showed up. They were huge! They picked him and Levi up like they weighed nothing, both boys tried to scream and kick but that didn't do anything.

The men took them to a cabin, where they were put in a cage. Eren gripped onto Levi. Tears ran down his face and sniffling he huddled close. The door to the cage slammed shut, looking automatically from the outside and the men left. Levi was scared too. Eren could smell the fear, sniffling he tried to will the tears to stop. He forced himself to break apart from the security of Levi, he looked around. Pelts from all sorts of animals covered the walls and there was a gun on the table. This wasn't good at all. He huddled back against Levi with his eyes squeezed shut. He had to do something. Levi was so good to him, he had to protect Levi.

Eren didn't know how long the men had made them wait in the cage, before they came back.  
The scruffier looking one opened the cage door and grabbed Eren by the leg. He kicked and clung to Levi but the man laughed and pulled harder hoisting him up and out by the leg. Eren tried to jerk and wiggle as much as possible but the other man grabbed him. The look on the man's face terrified him and he stopped his struggles. Laughing lightly the man holding him dropped him onto the floor, pain shot up his arm and he bit his lip trying not to cry. The scruffy one reached in and pulled Levi out. Levi didn't try to struggle and was dumped less painfully to the ground. Glaring angrily both boys watched the men.  
"Which ones supposed to be the pureblood? We can kill the other one, right?"

The scruffy man pulled his knife out

"Obviously the bigger one, he's supposed to have turned the little one remember"

This wasn't good.

Laughing the man reached out and pulled Eren, up putting the knife to his throat, petrified Eren whimpered. The man moved his hand to cover Eren's mouth and Eren bit down on the finger over his mouth. He didn't have much grip... but it was enough to make the man drop him.

Howling the man stepped back dropping the knife

"The little bastard bit me. He fucking bit me"

Without hesitating the other man pulled out his gun

"Sorry you know how it is. Can't go 'round working with a wolf"

 

The sound of the shot was the loudest thing Eren had ever heard. He didn't even realise the man's blood had splattered across him. The man swung the gun around and pointing it at Eren. That's when Levi attacked him. Levi had changed into his wolf and leapt onto the man, before Eren had a chance to realise what had happened. The man was caught off guard, he fell onto the floor, the gun slipping from his hand. Levi was straight on him tearing angry chunks off the guy. Blood was smeared across his muzzle and down his chest.

 

Eren's tears ran free, his heart pounding, awkwardly half tackling/grabbing Levi, he tugged him towards the door. Levi just shook him off and ran forward, shifting into a wolf and Eren took off after him, following the bloody trail. Even though he was younger then Levi, he was just as fast. He lunged forwards pushing Levi to the ground, Levi snarled and snapped, he bit angrily into Eren's back, his nails scraped and dug down, effectively holding him in place. Eren was terrified. 

Whimpering he laid there not moving until Levi's movement stopped and he slumped over Eren. It hurt so bad. Shifting back to human form, he slid out from under Levi. His back was on fire and he was scared, but he was more scared of the guy with the gun. Not really knowing what he was doing, he shook Levi. Levis' eyes were open, but it was like he was asleep. Half dragging Levi, Eren started back along the path the hunters had brought them up, back towards home.

 

He didn't make it very far before Levi's father was there. He was truly a magnificent wolf. His pelt was like liquid silver. Sobbing Eren fell forward to his knees still holding Levi, Levi's father shifted back to human and knelt down before him. Effortless he lifted Levi from him, whatever strength Eren had left faded and he fell forward, everything hurt so badly.

 

~  
His back was itchy and he wasn't allowed to leave his room. Levi was allowed to come in so things weren't so bad. Levi was quiet at first and it felt weird but when Eren asked it seemed Levi didn't remember anything from hearing the shot onwards. Eren thought about telling him what happened but decided to say the hunter had hurt him. He didn't want to lose his only friend, he told the adults that too but they didn't seem to believe him. 

 

Levi's father had come and brought him chocolate, which was nice. Since he could remember, he had always been told that it was Levi's father, not his. Eren wondered if that was why Levi had lessons and he didn't. But that didn't matter at the moment, he just wished his back would stop itching. The man had him lift his shirt, he tried to sit still as Levi's father ran his fingers over the itchy marks

"Eren, can I ask a favour of you?"

He nodded quickly, Levi's father had never asked him for a favour before

"Don't tell Levi about this. He's not like his brother or sister and he'd be so upset if he knew he'd hurt you"

"I won't tell"

"Good boy. I don't know why these haven't healed yet... I'm sorry"

"It's ok..."

"In the future, if Levi does this again, you need to tell me"

"But... I don't want him to get in trouble"

"It's alright, it'll just be our secret. So you'll tell me right?"

Eren nodded quickly, if Levi wasn't getting in trouble than that was fine. He'd do anything for Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

*Present Day*

 

Eren and Levi had moved into the city to go to high school when Eren had turned 15. To Eren it was the best feeling ever, not that he didn't appreciate everything Levi's parents had done for him, but to be away from the clan and just pretend to be normal... it was amazing. Levi's parents had pulled strings with someone along the line and pair were enrolled in the same school and in the same class. He had no idea how something like that could be pulled off, but they must have amazing connections. No one there seemed to realise he was younger than them all. He was tall for his age, taller than Levi and most of the other students. His frame wasn't quite as well defined, but he was definitely beginning to show the man he was going to be.

Between high school and taking on jobs for the clan, life was amazing and never dull. Levi had been trained in magic crafts as part of his lessons... the ones Eren had been discluded from... but that hadn't really mattered, Levi had taken the time to teach Eren everything he knew and soon Eren was just as adept.

 

Taking on jobs for the clan meant things like demon/witch/vampire exterminations. Apparently Levi's blood line had sided with humans centuries ago and ever since had worked to eliminate the supernatural threat to humans. Most jobs they worked together, but on small things Levi would leave it to Eren which suited him just fine, it meant that Levi could concentrate on his studies. Though younger, he was much bigger than Levi in wolf form and also had more success with spell work and as long as the job was completed there wasn't anything for the clan to complain about... not that they knew.

 

Eren was definitely the more outgoing of the two, Levi had no time for idiots. Since moving to the city he'd established a wide network of informants, he'd made the most of his new found freedom and thanks to this he often found himself missing classes to chase leads, while the clan did provide the initial information outlining each case, he always felt inclined to listen to his own sources instead... Even if some of them were less then high standing citizens. If he had a choice, he wouldn't have chosen to go to Dante for the information he needed this afternoon but having struck out on all other accounts he had cut the last 2 class blocks.  
"Levi not home?"  
"No, he has class"  
"Shouldn't you be in class?"  
"This was more important"  
"Naughty, naughty... skipping school for a little fun"  
"This is hardly fun"  
"Oh? You do know how to wound a man, don't you?"

Eren shot Dante a look, receiving a smirk in reply. Having Dante in the home he shared with Levi... well... he'd rather have met him anywhere else.

It wasn't that Dante was a bad person so to say, he was just very much into pleasure. His information always came at the cost of sex, It didn't matter to him who his partner was as long as he felt satisfaction.

Walking to the window Dante slid it open, reaching in his pocket he pulls out a crumpled packet of cigarettes and lighter. Shaking free a cigarette and holding it loosely in his lips, he lights it before taking a long deep draw. Smiling he pulls out a slip of paper from the same pocket, its blank bar an address and time on it.  
Eren looks him up and down with disgust  
"Haven't I told you before not to smoke in here?"  
"Why? Afraid your little boyfriends going to find out?"  
"Levi's my brother you fool, and the charms on this room prevent that. Nothing that happens in this room leaves this room"

Eren felt like he'd die of shame if Levi could see the state of the trashed bedroom.

"Oooh scary! Fine, fine, so how about my payment?"

 

Moving away from the window Dante circles around behind Eren, before he runs one hand down Eren's side and straight down his pants, sliding his fingers through the soft chocolate curls in Eren's crotch while breathing on his neck.

 

Leaning back into the embrace Eren takes the cigarette from his lips taking a deep draw himself.  
Dante snorts slightly biting gently on Erens earlobe.  
"Don't pretend you don't enjoy this just as much as I do"

"Yeah... you may be right"  
Turning around Eren pushed Dante back onto the bed. Climbing on top of him Eren pins him down, gently he slides his fingers along Dante's cheeks and up to his temple. His fingertips grew warm for a moment as magic flows out, putting Dante to sleep. As far as Dante was concerned he and Eren were in the middle of some very sexy foreplay, but in reality he was out cold on the bed while Eren was contacting Levi with the information about their new case.  
Leaving Dante to his word of dreams Eren quickly finished the cigarette, before heading to shower. Dante's touch felt dirty and he wanted it gone before meeting up with Levi.

 

Having finished showering he sat on the side of the bed, fingers touching Dante's temple. He had to release the spell at just the right point, after a few minutes of a very smutty dream, Eren released him, and with a quick memory modification Dante was soon directed out of the apartment and Eren was on his way to see Levi.


	4. Chapter 4

*The Job*  
It had seemed fairly simple a group of low-level demons had been feasting on young girls of late. Always 2 or 3 girls and never in the same place. One body was always left at the scene eviscerated, the other 2 would get off lucky in comparison, merely disposed of after being drained dry of blood. Though it was unusual for demons to just take blood, it more than likely meant that they were doing the work of someone else. The internal organs were the payment while the blood was actually their objective. The information from Dante had confirmed that, providing the suspected address of the puppeteer.

 

Demons, as we know them, can only enter into our world through possession. The weaker a human's heart, the more susceptible they are to demon persuasion and once they let the demon in the soul rots and all that is left is the body. In order to maintain its host feeding upon organs of a human body is required. They can keep regenerating provided they can feed regularly, this also increases their lifespan much longer than that of any normal human. The smarter, more evolved demons tend to dwell in cities. These days it's possible for people to vanish without a trace and no one that even realise they're gone at all.

 

*Levi*  
We were running.

 

A simple scrying spell had led us to the demons we were after, not that I didn't trust Eren's information. The demons had fled at the sight of us, carrying a young girl off with them. We had no time to waste.

Demons like all supernatural beasts are gifted with swiftness, but not as swift as a wolf. The distance between us was closing, the bigger of the two spilt. Without saying anything Eren was off and chasing him, while I went for the girl. I didn't even notice the car until it was too late. It hit me with a thud, I vaguely remember the sound of smashing glass, but that was all I remembered.

 

*Eren*  
The thud was sickening.

 

More sickening than the demon's laughter.

 

Turning to look over my shoulder, Levi was laying there motionless and all conscious thought left my mind. I don't even know what spell I used, but the demon in front of me was obliterated. Firing another shot off, I clipped the smaller demon causing him to drop his prey. Anger twisted my magic and the next spell I shot off was truly gross. It was like watching a marionette twisting in the air, every part of him contorted and then he was gone leaving behind a broken body. It made left a bad taste in my mouth but honestly, I didn't care. I had to get to Levi.

 

Shifting into a wolf I closed the distance easily.  
Falling to my knees, I took his head in my hands. I could hear the thudding of my heart in my ears.The driver's door was open and he'd bailed.  
Gently I ran my fingers through Levi's pelt feeling breaks, his ribs on the right side were busted badly. Even with the fast healing of a wolf, this would take a while for him to heal. Tears streamed down my face and as carefully as I could, I lifted him up into my arms... we weren't that far from a back alley doctor I knew.

 

*  
Levi was lying there, so pale... almost white. He'd shifted from his wolf form, with the help of a needle from the doctor.

I felt sick.

It was suffocating.

I couldn't stay here, I knew the clan had been contacted and stumbling backwards I fell heavily against the wall. My vision grew fuzzy and hands grabbed at me, I tried to take deep breaths but it just wasn't happening. In panic and pain, I shifted form and like a coward i ran. My heart was still pounding, the image of Levi on the road wouldn't vanish. I kept running. Blind to my surroundings.

 

*Levi*  
Everything was tender, lying there with my eyes closed I tried to take inventory of my injuries. Nothing felt broken only bruised. Breathing out a long loud breath, I pushed my eyes open, an unfamiliar roof stared back at me. Looking to the left, there was a ginger cat sitting on the windowsill, to the right a shabby curtain, I couldn't help but sigh as I looked away.

 

"Hello?"  
Frowning I looked back to the left for the source of the voice. I was greeted by a ginger-haired teen now standing in front of the window. The confusion must have shown on my face  
"Hey cutie, so, ok, your buddy brought you here. Tall, good looking, also a werewolf. The doctors out at the moment but he should be back soon. I'm Renji. You know 'cause of the orange hair"  
She smiled at me like she didn't have a care in the world.  
"What...What happened?"  
"Apparently you were hit by a car, I wasn't actually here when your friend brought you in, he is your friend right? According to the doctor, he like spazzed out and took off after he dropped you here, he's the one who described your friend. Is he really that hot?"  
"How ... long?"  
"How long have you been here? Oh, it's only been a few days. You're pretty lucky. Most of your breaks have already healed. Well except for that one in your right arm. That one's gonna take a while even with your fancy wolf magic"

Our conversation was interrupted. Apparently, my mother had decided to make an appearance, and it wasn't long until she was fussing all over me. Even though I'd only just woken up, she was already insisting that I was going back to the clan and staying with them until I had healed. Arguing with my mother had never gotten me anywhere in the past and soon, even the doctor had to admit defeat. After dressing, she promptly ushered me out, stopping I had gone to bid my farewells to Renji only to find she was gone.

 

*  
Home was familiarly boring. Warm sunlight streamed in through my bedroom's window and once again I was being ignored. The clan refused to speak of Eren and honestly, it was beginning to piss me off. For days I had been playing the dutiful son... when in all honesty, I just wanted to find Eren and head back to our apartment.

 

Pushing myself off the bed, I abandoned the book I had been pretending to read. Grabbing my jacket I stole out my bedroom window. Sneaking along, I followed the shadows of the buildings until hitting the forest edge, putting my nose to the ground I took a deep breath in. Even in human form my sense of smell was great. Eren's scent was there, it was faint but none the less there. Shifting to wolf form I started trying to follow his scent.

 

"I know where he is, you know"

Spinning around I found Renji standing there, that big careless smile plastered across her face  
"Oh, so you've resulted to stalking now?"  
"A girl's gotta get action one way or another, so quit complaining and follow me"

she smoothly shifted into her cat form and took off.

 

Running through the woods felt incredible, it had been so long since I could run without fear, after 20 minutes or so we came to a stop. My heart skipped a beat. This was the cabin from the time hunters took us. I had thought it was destroyed.  
"He's in there. But I wouldn't go in there if I were you, he's not exactly in a good way"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Exactly what I said stupid! No one's been able to go near him for days. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. The first few nights I watched him he did nothing other than run at the walls, smacking his head against them over and over...and before you ask, I followed you home. I've known he was here since the first night you arrived. I'm glad you finally decided to grow a pair"

 

Ok, so that was more than a little creepy. Disregarding her I moved forward firmly taking the doorknob in my hand. Taking a breath I opened the door, immediately the coppery smell of blood assaulted my nostrils.  
Eren was in his wolf form, his fur stained red and matted. The healing powers of the wolf had already closed whatever wounds the blood was from. Thick chains attached to the room's walls ran to an iron collar around his neck, the metal had torn the fur from the area. Disgustedly I made to release the collar, his thick jaws locked around my arm. Pain shot down my side I fell to my knees. Of course, it had to be right side...

 

His fangs remained deep in my arm, his eyes were looking at me but didn't see me at all. Taking my free hand I ran my hand over his ears, slipping my fingers down I flipped the latch on the collar, before slowly sliding it down and off. Moving my fingers back through his fur I moved my hand taking his bottom jaw, pulling it down he offered little resistance and my arm came free.  
"Renji, help me get him up"  
"EH? Do I have too? He's your friend, I'm just here for the lols"  
"Yes, now grab his other side, we are getting out of here"  
"Um... don't tell me you are planning on dragging him back through the woods?"

"Unless you have a better plan"

Renji rolled her eyes, fuck she was an annoying shit.  
"Don't those teachers of yours, teach you anything. Surely you must know translocational magic"  
"Funnily enough I can't recall that being on the curriculum"

"Seems like I have to do everything myself. Fine, I will come to the rescue and move us. All you need to do is picture the place in your mind. I mean really focus on it. I don't feel like winding up inside a brick wall today"

 

Focusing, I pictured the hall outside the apartment. A warm tingling feeling took over and Eren snarled, clearly not loving the sensation.  
Almost instantly we were in front of the door. Turning to thank Renji I found her suspiciously absent. I don't think I will ever understand women. With Eren in my arms, I awkwardly unlocked the door with a small spell.

Stumbling, I carried him down the hall to the bathroom before lying him down on the tiles. His eyes were still wide open and his breathing even. Stripping off my bloodied clothes I started filling the bathtub, when it was half full I stripped off my underwear and awkwardly pulled Eren into the bath. He whimpered softly. Pulling his head against my chest I started to soap up his fur, It worried me he was still in wolf form. Rubbing his ears, he let out a soft sigh, his eyes finally closed. Gently feeling his body, I felt no wounds. So no need for antiseptic. The water had turned brown and stank, which meant it was time for us to get out. Something that was easier said than done as we half fell out and onto the tiles. For the most part, the blood was out his pelt.

Laughter bubbled out, I had now idea why. I pulled him sideways, so his head was against my chest. This situation sucked, I had no idea how long he'd been stuck as a wolf, let alone how he'd be dressed when he finally shifted back. Rolling over I slid him across to the shower cranking it on, warm water washed away the remaining blood and dirt, it only took a quick rinse.

Haphazardly we staggered to my room, Eren unconscious in my arms, my grip was slipping as I was holding his dead weight. Given I was too tired to bother drying us properly, I laid Eren out on the bed and climbed in behind him. We hadn't slept this way since we were little kids, it was comforting, free from the stench of blood I buried my face in his fur. It didn't take long before I drifted off to sleep holding him protectively tight.


	5. Chapter 5

*Eren*  
For the first time, in a long time my mind felt clear and a warm arm was wrapped around my waist. The scent was warm and familiar. I was still in wolf form, how long had it been since I was human? Shifting back seemed to be more effort then I remember but when I had, I rolled to face Levi. His face was so close, his eyes shut and sleepy breathes fell from his lips. Leaning forward I stole a kiss. His lips were sweet and gentle. For so long I had wanted to taste his lips, to lose myself to him, but instead tears welled in my eyes. It was my actions which had lead to him being hurt. He could have died and I would have been to blame, sliding backwards I slipped off the bed. I was still wearing the clothes from that night. They were damp and gross, my mind was foggy. How much time had passed since then?

Retreating back to my room I promptly stripped and tugged on another pair of pants. Standing in front of the mirror I tried to examine my back as much as possible. If anyone else was to see it, the charms in the room would show my back to be smooth, in reality my back had been torn to shreds. Every time Levi had blacked out, I was the one who held him until he had recovered his senses, and despite the wolf magic in my blood, the wounds he inflicted never faded.

These were my secret. I don't know what I would do if he were to discover them. Lying down I stared up at the ceiling, the love for Levi I had was something that hadn't dissipated with time, and although we had been raised by the same family, we aren't related at all. Maybe it was the curse of the wolf? Strong feelings toward the one who had cursed me? Stretching my hands out in front of I looked at my fingers. They felt unnatural. Curling into a ball I closed my eyes.

 

*Levi*  
Stretching out in my own bed felt so good. With eyes closed, I felt around. Eren wasn't there and that side of the bed was cold. He must have woken during the night.

Rolling out the bed I went hunting. The bathroom was still a mess and empty, moving on I headed down to his room. He was lying there in the middle of his bed, curled up and he was no longer a wolf. Relieved I walked over and sat on the side of his bed. His smooth back muscles begged to be touched. The pants he had on had slipped down his hips, this man was entirely too sexy for his own good.  
He rolled over opening his eyes. They were so clear and focused my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey"  
"Hey"  
Eloquent as always.  
Leaning forward I brushed his hair off his face. I may or may not have been staring at his lips for a fraction too long.

 

With a smooth move, I found myself pinned under him on the bed. His mouth was hot and wet. Desperate kisses mashed against my lips, he was like a drowning man after oxygen. His hands roamed up and down my chest. It wasn't long until my pants were feeling way to confining. As if reading my mind he slips down, looking up at me with a sexy smirk, he pulled down the waistband of my pants. Gentle kisses were planted on my inner thighs. Licking and sucking the whole area before taking me in his mouth. It was so hot and wet and it took everything I had to not blow right in his mouth. Who knew his mouth could do such amazing things.

Without even thinking, my hands went to his hair, my fingernails dragged along his scalp, readily he pulled back, and he released me from his mouth. A groan of disappointment fell from my lips. He slid down further. My breath hitched in panic, his started rimming me, gently licking at my most private place with his tongue, soon a finger joined into his administering. It was a weird sensation coupled with the feeling like we were doing something forbidden, it all heightened the sensation. Moaning I trust down onto his fingertip, I felt it grow warm there for a second before he restarted his administration. A small spell so I wouldn't feel any pain. Gently he continued to open me right up. 1 finger became 2, rubbing again my special spot. He moved forward retaking me in his mouth while finger fucking me. I knew we shouldn't be doing this, but I've wanted him for so long. This time I couldn't stop myself from blowing straight into his mouth. Watching him wipe the cum that had dribbled out of his mouth with incredibly sexy.

 

He slid back up planting kisses along my chest. His erection rubbing against my rapidly rehardening penis. Rocking his hips against me I took the hint and spread my legs.

Without lube, this would hurt a normal person, but his spell had seen to preventing any pain, the tip slid inside, even without pain the sudden intrusion took my breath away. Not waiting he slid in the whole way. I couldn't help it. My head flew back and my eyes grew wide, biting on my lip I resisted the urge to push him off. Gently and firmly he began to fuck me and before long the pleasure took over. His tongue ran over my collar bone and he playfully nipped at my neck. Gradually he pulled back, panting as he thrust in harder and harder desperate for release. He snarled as he came, I could feel the warmth flowing inside as he twitched and my own orgasm hit. I had no idea what this meant for us, but at the moment it this was what I'd needed. 

 

*Eren*  
I had no idea what I was thinking, but I had to have him. The feel of his lips, the curve of his spine, the sweetness of his cum. Right now everything felt like a dream. Pulling him close to me I place my hand over his heart. It was racing just like mine. Possessively I slid my hand down until I took his in mine. There was no way to come back from this. I finally had him where I had wanted him for so long the only problem was what he was thinking. I rolled onto my side and started nuzzling his neck. Pushing me down he climbed onto my lap. His mouth pressed firmly against mine, and could feel as my cum ran down his thighs. My hands grabbed his hips as he slid back down onto my shameless re-erect erection. I swear my eyes rolled back. He probably wouldn't be able to come again so soon but that didn't stop him from wringing another orgasm from me. 

The way he moved and ground against me sent me straight to heaven. Once I'd cum he'd slid off me, laying atop him by body, his hand came up to cup my cheek, turning into his hand I nuzzled and pressed kisses to his palm

"Eren... about this..."

"I love you Levi, I always have. I've tried to hold back for so long, but when you got hit by that car... knowing it my fault... You're my everything"

Levi rolled off me and I thought I'd ruined everything, but he was only repositioning besides me

"We can't come back from this. We crossed a line and if the clan knew..."

"You mean if your mother knew"

Levi sighed

"I'm supposed to marry a good bloodline, they'd never allow this"

"Does that mean you hate me?"

My heart was pounding as if I'd already been rejected

"No, I could never hate you. I've loved you for years, seeing you chained up... it was scary, to see how far you'd let your madness consume you..."

I shook me head, after all, I had no idea what he was talking about

"My head felt foggy when I woke up, and I know I was in my wolf form and I know I shifted after I took you to that doctor... but I can't remember anything after I ran..."

"Eren, that was two weeks ago, Renji and I picked you up last night, she said you'd been hurting yourself on purpose"

That was more than entirely possible. Without conscious thought, I was sure Levi had imprinted on me. There was no one I could ever love or want more than him... but wolves breed for life and the clan would be so mad. I was a piece of stray trash and one tiny bite had forced them to accept me, they'd had no choice... but now, once again, I was something they'd be forced to accept and it was hardly going to go over well. 

Levi pressed a kiss to my shoulder and my doubts melted away, he was so incredibly precious to me.

 

*Later That Evening*  
Having showered we were both laying on the lounge, my arms wrapped loosely around Levi's waist watching the TV. The pizza from earlier laid cold on the coffee table and my eyes felt heavy, I supposed there were worst places I could doze off. My eyes were just closing when there was a loud rap on the door. I must have jumped 10ft. Levi detangled himself and walked toward the doorway throwing a smile back over his shoulder. My heart skipped a beat. This wolf was mine.

 

Great...It was his dad. Leaning forward, I closed the pizza box lid, it was hardly a nutritious dinner for two teens. Sitting up straighter, I tried not to be too nervous. If I had had more time I would have retreated back to my room. I'd coaxed Levi into telling me more about this Renji girl and how I'd been when he'd found me. But that was driven back out of my mind by the heated "whispers" being exchanged in the entry. Maybe I should have just made my escape...


	6. Chapter 6

*Eren*  
To say Levi's father was less than amused over what had happened was an understatement. The "whispering" had turned into a yelling match and grew progressively closer, it wasn't long until they were both screaming at each other, mere inches from my face.

I could understand where Levi's father was coming from, apparently I'd been a mindless monster. The thought that once again I could have harmed Levi left me feeling sick, the warm feeling from finally making him mine, faded away. Lost in my own thoughts, I jumped when I realised they were both staring at me  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
Levi looked disgusted, he threw the coffee table across the room with one hand and I couldn't help but move into action. Without thinking I jumped up and pulled him away from his father. His eyes had gone wide, as they did during one of these episodes  
"Levi, its Eren... can't you hear me?"  
Levi scratched and clawed at my back  
"Eren?"  
His father hadn't witnessed an episode like this in years, his angry tone was gone in an instant. I shot him an apologetic look  
"It's fine, we both know he gets like this when he's stressed or scared. You should go"  
"He's my son"  
"Exactly. Come back once he's had time to calm"

Behind me I heard him move away, the front door open and then slammed closed. Levi snarled as he tried to bite down on my neck. These episodes were the remnants of the trauma from being captured all those years ago. All I could do was hold him until he calmed, we sank to the floor and he began to slowly calm. A small spell hid the damage as he finally came back to his senses completely.

 

*Levi*  
I had no idea what happened, but the living room was trashed and Eren was holding me, his shirt was torn and he seemed in pain. I could remember my father showing up and lecturing me about taking Eren away. He never understood. Eren meant the world to me. He had since the day I found him in the snow. Sheepishly I pulled away and Eren smiled brightly down at me  
"What happened?"  
"I got angry, you stepped in... I may have slightly and accidentally smacked you in the face without thinking"  
I nodded, a spell would hide the damage easily if he had, but it felt like something was off. We stayed like this a little longer, detangling wordlessly to start cleaning up the mess. Mid-clean Eren's phone began to ring. He disappeared and reappeared with the device  
"It's Dante. It's about those demons from the other night. He's tracked down their other lair"

I knew Dante was Eren's informant, but since day one he'd left me with a bad taste in my mouth. I bit my tongue, whatever this between us was evolving into, I didn't want to ruin it... especially not over him  
"Did he say where? I take this to mean he want to meet?"  
I watched as Eren shifted uncomfortably, it did nothing to elevate my fears  
"Before we go see him, there's something I need to tell you"

 

*Eren*  
Trying to explain to Levi the whole situation was Dante left me sick to my stomach, he wanted to slaughter Dante. I'd never seen him this mad. We had to put off the meet until the next day. Once the unit was in order we retired to Levi's bed. Small kisses gave way to deeper more meaningful movements, Levi pinned me down and this time I relinquished my body to him, I definitely preferred this, to be completely ruined from inside to out at his hands. From now on only he will touch me this way. No matter if its reality or dream, I finally had Levi's heart and I wouldn't risk losing it.

Dante messaged and organised the meet in the city. A nervous feeling gripped my stomach and refused to let go, Levi and Dante were both going to be there and I hoped things wouldn't go a miss.

We headed out a little after 11, it didn't take long to walk to the overpass he wanted to meet at and Levi growled at the sight of the man. Instinctively I placed my hand on his shoulder, this was about more than us, the demons needed to be completely eradicated and to do that we needed information. I left Levi's side to walk to Dante. Dante clearly found this all hilarious  
"Eren! I didn't expect you to bring him..."  
"Well, this involves both our work"  
Dante leant in and took a deep sniff  
"Mhmm, that explains why you smell like him. You two fucked didn't you"  
I felt a small blush grace my face and Dante snorted  
"Your brother... yeah, sure. I'll give you the information, but I don't want to see you again"

I was surprised Dante seemed so upset over this. It was all about pleasure for him, he'd never been one for attachments, but there was a certain sadness that had crossed over his features for a fraction of a second. He filled me in quickly and brushed past as he left. He left me no room to speak, I watched him leave wishing I knew what to say or do. He paused once he reached Levi, but I couldn't hear what was said between the pair of them.

 

*Levi*  
Dante made my blood boil. There was no other way to describe the feelings inside. He actually stopped to wish me well before continuing to walk away. I could only watch him leave in confusion. Eventually Eren moved to my side, acting out of jealousy I pulled him close and kissed him deeply. He was mine, no one else's.

Dante's information lead us to the less than desirable part of the city. The whole place smelt of blood and gutter filth, but I had to admit that I was surprised when we stopped at an old church. Weeds and rubbish covered what would have once been a small neat lawn  
"Are you sure this is the place?"  
Eren nodded, clearly as surprised and confused as I was  
"That's what he said. You wait here, I'll scope it out"

Eren, as usual, left me no room to argue. He always seemed to think himself disposable... but that was never the case... even if the clan seemed to think so. He wandered around the side of the building and then sound of smashing glass rang out. I cursed softy, it was fine to get the job done, but it was always better things were done quietly.

I waited a good 15 minutes before he returned, a smile on his face   
"This is the place alright, it's a right mess in there, they've been breeding up there numbers"  
I couldn't help but sigh. A breeding nest meant body parts. Body parts meant missing people and missing people meant police. Not everyone was open to admitting the existence of the supernatural  
"We'll come back tonight, they'll be back by them"  
He whistled as he started to walk away and all I could do was follow.

*Levi*  
Much to my annoyance, my father and his two right hand men were waiting for us when arrived back at the unit. Eren said nothing as he sat, and I was forced to stand  
"Levi. We need to talk about what happened, first your accident and then between you and Eren"

Eren shifted uncomfortably and I couldn't blame him. My mother had made it very clear that Eren wasn't to think of them as his parents. I was the only one in the room on his side, I crossed and sat on the arm of the sofa  
"I'll talk, but not with those two here"  
All it took was the slightest nod of my fathers head and the pair left. I waited until the door closed, signally they would be waiting in the hallway until the conversation ended  
"So you want to know about that night? I already told you"  
"Look, you know how your mother is. I need an explanation that will make her happy"  
"Eren and I were chasing a couple of lower demons, they'd kidnapped some stupid girls, I wasn't looking where I was going and ran straight out in front of a car"  
"You let him chase demons?"  
"He's trained. Everything you taught me, he knows. He's good. He's better than me"  
"You weren't supposed to train him. He was here to aide you. Not to work his own jobs"  
"What's the point of having someone so talented if you we don't make good use of them? I turned him, I made him a werewolf, I'll take responsibility for everything he does"

"This is bigger than the two of you. The work the clan does is important. You're making a mockery of the rules we've had in place since the first wolf rebelled against evil"  
"I don't care. Now, we have a job to prepare for, so please leave"  
"What job?"  
Eren answered, he sounded exhausted... not that I could blame him  
"The job from the other night. We found a breeding nest. Once it's cleared out we'll call you and you can take it from there"

The look my father gave him was venomous. Eren withered under his gaze  
"This isn't over. After this things will be changing"  
My father left and the room felt 10 degrees cooler, work had stopped him continuing the conversation about what had transpired between the two of us. I went to place my hand on Eren's arm, but he stood before I could  
"I'm going to take a nap. You should to"  
He walked from the room and I didn't know what to do. I followed behind him and let myself in to his room, just after he'd closed the door   
"Don't mind what my father said. He's just..."  
"He's worried and it's true. We don't know my bloodline. You're supposed to marry a strong bloodline. Not someone like me"  
I walked up behind him and wrapped arms around him  
"It'll be fine, we've been together since we were little, and I've always loved you... and you love me... right?"  
He nodded and turned in my hold, wrapping his arms loosely around me  
"Yeah... I don't know what I'd do without you"  
He pressed a kiss to the side of my head  
"Let's get some sleep. Tonight's going to be a mess"

*Eren*  
I waited until Levi was asleep before sliding from the bed. I wondered if our feelings were real or because he'd turned me into a wolf. Whatever it was, I didn't want him getting hurt. 

Quietly, I changed and let myself out the unit. I still had hours before the sun went down, but I couldn't stand staying still. I messaged Levi's father, telling him I was heading out without Levi. The man wouldn't be happy about it, but as long as Levi was safe... that's all that mattered. I kept my head low as I made my way towards the church. So many people believed that the grounds a church was built on stayed holy forever, but without anyone to invite the Holy Spirit in, the power of the lord fades.

Inside the church was a dusty wreck. Pews had been pushed to the sides and at some point there had been some kind of attempt to clean the site up. In the middle of it was the nest. I was relieved Levi wasn't here to smell the rot and decay. Moving towards the centre of the room, the middle of the nest had been hollowed out, they'd dug down to the sewer pipes below and I shifted into my wolf form, before slipping through the nest and down into the tunnels.

There were more bodies laying piled along the sides in various states of decay. It was revolting. A rustle followed by a wet thud lead me further into the maze of tunnels. Sighing, I shifted back and winced the wetness of my clothes, once I was out of here and the smell didn't blend in, I was going to stink something awful. Still all I could do was run on, finally chancing upon two small demons, I let my power grow and release, the two demons crumpled. Not satisfied with such a small kill, I continued on, coming across a slightly larger demon and another three smaller, once they were dead I finally realised how far I'd travelled through the tunnels, I couldn't risk going further and getting lost, so regretfully I turned back. 

I'd just pulled myself back up, when I found myself coming face to face with a less than happy Levi   
"Hi?"  
I couldn't blame Levi for smacking him atop the head  
"The fuck were you thinking?"  
"I wasn't? Besides, you were sleeping"  
"That's because it's still daylight outside. Now come on, we're going home. You fucking stink"  
Hanging my head I followed obediently behind Levi, we didn't speak, even once we arrived home. Leaving Levi's side I showered quickly, I eyed my ruined clothes and shoes, binning the whole lot.

*Levi*  
Eren showered and changed, the nest had been fucking disgusting. I hate to think of the mess that he'd been trudging through. We ate in what seemed to be an awkward silence. I was annoyed with him and he knew it, but I didn't want to fight about it. When the sun began to set, we headed out. 

Being night there wasn't much chance of us being seen, we both shifted to wolves and Eren playful tugged on my ear with his teeth before running off ahead. His form was bigger, and he had the advantage. Still, I caught him easily, we both knew we needed to be serious, but after today... a little bit of fun was a welcome change.

We shifted back once we reached the church. A warm glow radiated out the windows and Eren frowned  
"Text your father"  
I eyed him in annoyance. We could clear a nest without him  
"Why?"  
"Something's wrong. Can't you smell it?"  
I sniffed the air and shook my head, all I could smell was demon stink. He pulled his own phone out and tapped away on it  
"Alright, we can go in now. If we aren't out within the next 2 hours, he'll come in"

I couldn't help but frown at Eren's words. I couldn't smell or feel anything unusual. But he still walked closer than normal as we made our way to the window he'd shattered earlier. It looked the same as earlier, other than the light. But higher level demons could use a magic of their own. We slipped through the window silently.


End file.
